


Love Song Come to Life

by ashyblondwaves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyblondwaves/pseuds/ashyblondwaves
Summary: A quick, stolen moment between Captain America: Civil War and The Avengers: Infinity War
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Love Song Come to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Another little piece written for a Tumblr prompt game. This challenge was to use a certain sentence in the piece. The sentence posed was: “You’re like a love song come to life.”

Cinching her bathrobe, Wanda padded out of the bathroom and into the main room catching a glimpse of Vision sitting comfortably on the bed. In his hands was a newspaper and on the bedside table next to him, a small speaker that she’d had been using to play music for them before her shower. 

“You can turn that speaker off, if you want,” Wanda said, pulling Vision from his focus on the paper. “So it’s not so distracting while you’re reading.”

“It’s alright, I can process both at once,” Vision explained. “Besides, I quite enjoy the music.” 

“Yeah?” Wanda asked, sitting down on the bed in front of Vision. “Any favorites?”

“Oh, quite a few,” Vision replied, setting down the newspaper. “They’re all like short stories with the way they evoke emotion and remind you of people, places, things. Especially the love songs.”

“You like the love songs?” Wanda asked, feeling her heart swell. “Those are my favorite too.” 

“I feel I understand those songs most,” Vision admitted. “They always remind me of you and to me, you’re like a love song come to life.”

A million butterflies suddenly took residence in Wanda’s stomach. She’d never quite heard feelings explained the way that Vision always seemed to explain them. Consistently eloquent, he had a way of putting things into such simple perspective that it left her speechless. 

When she didn’t speak, Vision continued. 

“I’ll hear a certain song or a line in a song and all I can think of is, _that’s her, that’s my Wanda,”_ Vision admitted. “I just feel it so viscerally, which I’m not used to. But when it comes to you, that seems to be the only way I do feel.” 

Tears welled up in the corners of Wanda’s eyes. Why did he have to leave again in the morning? After a speech like that, how could she let him leave again? But they had no choice, Tony was expecting him back by nightfall. 

Letting Vision’s words linger in the air, Wanda leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Vision’s mouth. His hand came up and kept her close as he added to the kiss. 

He may have to leave in the morning, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy each other tonight. 


End file.
